


In Which Rose Asks Too Much

by Harmony283



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dave to the rescue, Drabble, Gen, awkward sexuality convo, will do more with later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony283/pseuds/Harmony283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren’t sure how you got here. Okay no, scratch that yes you do. You just don’t know how you got dragged here specifically. Here being sitting in front of Rose with some nasty rendition of black coffee sitting in front of you.</p>
<p>[slight AU, when John & Jade meet up with everyone on the Meteor/before they enter the new session]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rose Asks Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately want to write out a longer scene like this in a fanfiction one day, because I still feel like I didn’t do this concept justice (it really would be much wordier, not to mention longer, than this), but alas…it was fun to write.
> 
> [ETA: OOOPS I noticed this story went from 2nd person to 3rd in a few places. This is what happens when I write late at night. SORRY! ]

You aren’t sure how you got here. Okay no, scratch that yes you do. You just don’t know how you got dragged  _here_ specifically. Here being sitting in front of Rose with some nasty rendition of black coffee sitting in front of you.  
  
Is that oil? It looks like oil. Eww, they actually drink this stuff now? You’re suddenly glad you got stuck on a ship with your Nana who didn’t mind cooking you and Jade nice meals.  
  
Rose coughs to get your attention again and you stiffen. Right. Right. How did you get here again? You glance up her and she stares back inquisitively. The hood really isn’t helping. Before you can think of much else she’s asking in a slow, steady voice. 

“Is that so? I’d say that was very commendable to choose, John, but are you sure it was the appropriate action?”  
  
You open your mouth to retaliate. Somehow. But you don’t know enough, and you both know it. Maybe this is why Dave said never to let her ‘corner’ you. Yeah, sure, you’d had sessions like this before where she would attempt to describe your ‘symptoms’ and how far down the Freudian Slippery Slope you’d tripped—but it was all jokes and games back when they were 13, right?  
  
“It can actually be quite detrimental, you know.” Rose continues, “While I know we are still young, to say you don’t want to get involved with someone when it may be perfectly natural to do so, even if it comes with pain and heartbreak, is perfectly normal for teenagers such as ourselves.” You flinch a little and stare harder at your coffee. For some reason you feel like you can’t even cut her off. Not that she’d let you get a word in edge wise. You think. “It could even be beneficial if it helps heighten your fighting ability, which I’ve heard it can.” Oh god. She keeps  _staring_ at you, like the force of her stare will change your mind.  
  
But you really, really think this is the thing you should be doing so—”I don’t—” the words hiccup and fail in your throat. Dammit.  
  
“Yes, John?” She sounds sympathetic, but also like she’s goading you. You really aren’t used to this. How did you get into this sexuality talk again? Did Jade tell Rose? Did Dave(Sprite)? Traitors. The lot of them. You’d have to make sure to prank them good later. 

But instead you stare down at your coffee. This isn’t like you. It really isn’t. “ _Rose_ ,” you finally sigh, exasperatedly. “do we have to talk about this now?” 

“It would be imperative too before you stay here much longer,” Does she sound tense? Or are you just hearing things? “I know you like to think matters of the heart are useless right now, but for many people here they are. Quite important, actually. And I would hate for you to stake a claim that may be false, and disallow yourself the satisfaction of something all because of a childish notion of what you want.” 

Oh. Ouch. You open your mouth, but before you could get in a word edge wise—there was a hand, ruffling your hair. Hard. And then, to add to that, there was a mildly Texas Drawl (he  _had_ to be playing it up, right?) near your ear and—was that a cackle?

“Y’know, sis, it ain’t very nice of you to corner poor Egderp here like this.”  
  
“Dave.” Rose’s voice was practically acidic. “And Terezi,” You don’t turn your head in time to actually see her, but there’s another cackle in response. “I’m sorry but can’t you see we’re having a very serious conversation?” 

“Yeah, yeah I can.” The arm around your shoulder seems so casual, but heavy. Protective almost. Weird. “But y’know, you’re doin’ it again, sis.” It was weird to hear him call Rose sis, then again they were siblings. Just like you and Jade were. 

“Doing what? I’m sorry, dear brother but you’ll have to be more specific than that.” It was funny how ruffled she was getting, but you aren’t even sure if she is. She’s just staring at you and, conversely, Dave. Who apparently chose to just drape himself (ironically) over your shoulder. 

Dave rolls his eyes, or at least you think he does. “Last I checked we were all sixteen, not thirteen, who didn’t know what the fuck we were doing.”  
  
“And by that you mean?”  
  
Dave let out a laugh. “I mean, do we ever actually know what we want? News flash 16 is the new 20. You have to have all your shit figured out right now. Quick, TZ you wanna have quick sloppy makeouts?”  
  
Terezi let out a harsh laugh somewhere on your right and you try not to tense. He has a point though. You’d like to think anyway, but from the look on Rose’s face you aren’t sure if you want to make a judgment call just yet. She looks somewhere between bewildered and refined ponderment (if that’s even a thing), but how can you know? You haven’t seen her in 3 years. And even then it was only for a few minutes at a time. She was Grimdark, to boot.  
  
This unsettles you a bit because she could be this close to anger and you’d never even know.  
  
But then she gives a sort of thoughtful half-smile and you wonder if she does that a lot. It makes her look nice. Friendlier even. “You have a point.” She finally concedes. “I’m sorry, John. I was ahead of myself. I shouldn’t have pried. Take as long as you need. There’s nothing wrong with wanting what you want now.”  
  
You still feel like she’s psycho analyzing you. Is this a trick question? You smile though. She’s just being Rose. You guess its nice seeing her keep some remnant of her old personality even if it still goes right over your head sometimes.  
  
Dave, on the other hand, seems to get it. That’s new. When did that happen? You figure you’ll find out soon enough. You did just get here after all. Now where did Jade go?


End file.
